A Hateful Heart
by Johnnygagesgirl
Summary: There's a sniper out to get firemen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story request from Shirley Jean. ****_indicates thoughts**_

The klaxons ring out in station 51, _Station 51, Station 36. MVA on the freeway, mile marker 11. Time out 11:16._

"Station 51 10/4, KMG-365," Captain Stanley acknowledges over the microphone.As soon as he is on the engine, Mike pulls out of the station following closely behind the squad.

The accident involved two cars. The first was a small red convertible, with two passengers. The car was jammed under the side rail. The second was a black SUV, which had broadsided the convertible. Only the driver remained in the car.

To the side of the freeway was a forested hill. There a man stood, watching the firemen work. He had been riding in the SUV. His brother was the driver, and when the crash occurred he escaped to the hill. The guy was a big burly man, someone that you didn't want to mess with. He also had a grudge towards firemen. When he was nineteen, they had let his parents die when the house he grew up in burned down. And just a week earlier they let his wife and daughter die. Now it was time to make some firemen pay for the deaths of his family. He had his gun loaded, aiming for a red headed fireman standing in front of a small fire truck with the number 51 painted on the side.

Johnny saw a flash when he came around to help Roy. Taking a closer look, he could see it was a gun. A gun! Why in the world is someone pointing a gun at Roy? Stepping in front of Roy at just the right moment, he felt the bullet rip through his side. But he just ignored the pain. **_Good thing I took the bullet and not Roy. Roy is more important than me. He has a family and kids. He is needed more than me,** _Johnny thought. Johnny pulled his turnout coat tight around him to try to stop the bleeding. He had a job to do.

The man was angry. That dark haired fireman had stepped in front of his intended target. But on second thought, he looked part Indian. He hated Indians almost as much as he hated firemen. He paid his hard earned money to them in the form of taxes and they use it to get drunk. Maybe after he was done with firemen he could go after Indians.

Johnny and Roy took the convertible while Bellingham and Brice took the SUV. The victims in the car were a couple. Johnny took the male while Roy took the female.

"Hello there, my name is Johnny. What is your name? Do you hurt anywhere?" Johnny asked the male.

"Tom. My name's Tom, and my neck is a bit sore, but other than that I feel all right. Is Sarah ok?"

"My partner is taking care of her right now. I just need you to relax." Johnny had taken him over to the bumper of the squad and was putting bandages over the cuts he had gotten from the flying glass. He then got on the phone to Rampart. "Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?"

"51 this is Rampart. We read you loud and clear. Go ahead," the calm voice of Doctor Early answered Johnny.

"Rampart, we have two victims of an automobile accident, one male and one female. Victim number one is male, approximately age 20. He has minor lacerations to the face and arms. Bandages have been applied. Victim number two is female, approximately age 19. BP is 100/60, pulse 90, respirations are 25. She is unconscious. She appears to have a broken right humorous and fibula. She also has minor lacerations to the arms and face with a large laceration to the forehead. She also has a large bump to the head, by her right ear."

"Squad 51, start an IV of Ringers on victim two, immobilize injured limbs and transport both victims as soon as possible," Doctor Early ordered.

"10/4 Rampart, IV Ringers on victim two, immobilize injured limbs and transport as soon as possible. Ambulance is on scene." Johnny repeated the command, then went over to help Roy, leaving Tom with Captain Stanley.

The ambulance attendants lifted the gurney into the ambulance. Tom and Johnny climbed in after it. "Meet you at Rampart Roy," he called out before Roy shut the doors and gave the customary two taps. Johnny was rechecking the vitals on the girl when she started to stir. "Rampart, update on victims. Victim number two is now starting to come to. She appears to be –" Johnny was cut off by the girl's screaming.

"I can't see. Why can't I see?" the girl was hysterical. The last thing she remembered was the SUV hitting her side of the car and now she was laying on her back in an ambulance and everything was dark, even though her eyes were open.

"Miss, you were in an accident. Everything is going to be okay." Johnny soothed the screaming girl. Soon she started to settle down so her boyfriend took over talking to her.

Johnny continued where he left off, "Victim two appears to be in considerable pain. Victim became agitated but is calm now. She is also complaining of vision loss."

"10/4 squad 51. What is your ETA?" Doctor Early asked.

"ETA is about 5 minutes Rampart," Johnny answered.

The ambulance pulled up the emergency entrance at Rampart. As soon as the ambulance was stopped, the attendants unloaded the gurney. There was an orderly waiting at the entrance with a wheelchair for Tom. Dixie directed the gurney, "Treatment two."

Johnny was starting to feel lightheaded now. He must have bleed more than he thought. **_If I don't feel better after shift I will get it checked out.**_

Doctor Early interrupted his thoughts, "Johnny we got this. You can go now."

Johnny started to walk towards the door, but was overcome by a wave of dizziness. He collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Someone get a gurney in here! Dixie page Doctor Brackett and get Johnny into a treatment room." Doctor Early commanded. He wanted to treat Johnny himself, but he had to treat the girl and her boyfriend first.

Two orderlies lifted Johnny onto a gurney, then wheeled him to treatment room three. Dixie had paged Doctor Brackett, so he was waiting for him in the room.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Brackett asked Dixie.

"No, he was going to leave when he suddenly collapsed," Dixie answered the question while she started to cut off Johnny's turnout coat. She gasped at the sight of Johnny's blooded soaked uniform.

"Kel, look." Dixie pointed to a hole in the shirt. She held up the turnout coat and found a matching hole in it. "He's been shot."


	2. Chapter 2

Brackett started ordering the people in the treatment room around, "Dixie get an OR on standby. We also need a portable X-ray down here so we know what we're dealing with. Also, can you get me a set of vitals?" Carol was also in the room, but she was gently washing the blood off from around the wound, so Brackett could get a better look.

Dixie confirmed the thought of internal bleeding when she called out the B/P, "Kel, B/P is 90/60, pulse is 95, and respirations are 30."

"Dix, tell X-rays to meet us in the OR. I also went 6 units of blood on standby. If we don't find that bleeding fast we might lose him." Two orderlies entered the treatment room and lifted Johnny onto the waiting gurney then wheeled him out of the room.

"Carol, why don't you go up and assist the doctors so I can talk to Roy?"

"Right away Miss McCall." Carol answered as she walked out the door so she could catch up with the gurney.

With Johnny off to surgery, Dixie's next task was to find Roy and break the news to him. Roy would need to call his captain and probably his wife too. As she headed towards the base station, where Johnny and Roy waited for the other one, she spotted Roy coming through the automatic doors.

"Hey Dix, have you seen Johnny?" Roy asked.

Dixie avoided that question, saying instead, "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee?"

Roy knew that was more of a command that a question, so he followed Dix into the doctor's lounge. The look on Dixie's face was very serious. Something was really bothering her. The girl they brought in had serious injuries, but none of them were life threatening. So that only left…

Dixie took a deep breath then began, "Roy, on that last call Johnny was shot."

"What!?" Roy nearly screamed in disbelief. Johnny had never said anything about being hurt, although that was nothing new, and he certainly didn't say anything about a gun. **_Dang it Junior, you should of told me that you were hurt. You really need to start telling me these things.**_ Roy thought. Pushing all thoughts aside, he asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, Dr. Brackett was worried about how much blood he lost and the amount of bruising around the wound. He suspects that something, possibly the liver or a kidney, was hit by the bullet. Kel took him up to surgery about five minutes ago, so it's going to be a while before we know anything. Why don't you call your captain before you head back to the station? And I will make sure someone calls you with updates, good or bad." This was the hardest part of Dixie's job. It was one thing telling someone with no medical knowledge, but to tell someone who did.

"Ok see you later Dixie." Roy mumbled, still in disbelief. Dixie was right, as usual. He might as well go back to the station. He wouldn't be able to do anything more here at the hospital than he would at the station. Fumbling around in his pocket for some change, he thought about how much he hated making these types of phone calls. They happened often with Johnny, but they never got any easier.

It was Chet that picked up the phone at the station, "Fire station 51, Fireman Chet Kelly speaking."

"Chet its Roy. I need to speak to Cap right away."

"Sure thing Roy," Chet tried to keep his voice even. The only time Roy called the station after a call was when Johnny was hurt. But the engine had been at the call, and nothing happened to him, right? Chet stepped into Cap's office, the phone on hold, "Cap, phone call for. It's Roy."

Captain Stanley waited for Chet to hang up the phone in the kitchen before addressing Roy, "What's going on Roy?"

"Cap at that last call, Johnny was shot somehow. He apparently took a bullet in his side. Dr. Brackett thinks that it hit either the liver or the kidney. He was taken up to surgery shortly after I got to Rampart so I don't know anything about his condition besides the fact that there was internal bleeding. Dix said that he used his turnout coat to help control the bleeding, but there was enough bleeding that once the adrenaline rush was gone he collapsed.

Cap was truly surprised. He expected Johnny was hurt by the tone of Roy's voice and the fact that Roy was calling, but this? Johnny had gotten himself into bad situations before, like that time he was hit by that car, or when he got bitten by that rattlesnake, and that time that he got that monkey virus. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Well Cap, Dixie doesn't know. His B/P was low, which was why they took him to surgery so fast. But Johnny has survived serious situations before with no lasting effects, so I think he will pull through."

"Are you going to be okay to work Roy?" Hank was very relieved that Johnny was probably going to pull through. He knew that his two paramedics were close, like brothers. When one of them was hurt, the other couldn't rest until he knew that the other was okay.

"Yeah Cap. I know that you need to get a replacement for Johnny and stand the squad down until the replacement comes in. I need to call Joanne and get a few supplies, but after that I will be heading back to the station."

"Okay Roy. See l you when you get back. I will let the guys know." Cap then hung up the phone so he could make the call to HQ to stand the squad down and get a replacement called in. How was he going to explain this one?

After the call to HQ was out of the way, Hank walked to the kitchen to find his crew. Chet was on one side of the couch, watching some TV program, with Marco on the other end reading a newspaper. Mike was fixing lunch. "Okay guys, listen up." Hank said in his best captain voice.

Heads turned immediately his way. The TV was turned off so all attention was on him. "Guys that was Roy calling. Apparently on that last call Johnny was shot. HQ is going to call the police so I could talk to you guys.

Marco was the first to respond to this stunning news, "Madre de Dios. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes Marco, Roy thinks that Johnny is going to be okay. Brackett is leading the surgery, but we will know more when someone calls with an update. Johnny was just taken up to surgery when Roy was told, so he doesn't know anything. Roy should be heading back to the station now, so you can ask him more when he gets here."

Hank could hear a sigh of relief from each crew member. Slowly, one by one, they went back to what they had been doing before Hank interrupted.

Charlie was happy with his work. His plan to kill firefighters one at a time, picking random stations and shifts was going perfectly. Soon, he hoped, all firemen in LA county would fear him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note. Sorry this update took so long! I burned my fingertips a couple weeks ago and had to wait for them to heal before I could type again. I would also like to thank my friend Shirley Jean for encouraging me to keep going with this story. Enjoy!**

The crew of Station 51 got only minor calls for the rest of the shift. Cap had called lights out two hours ago, but Roy was still up. He had so many different emotions going through him that he wasn't even sure of all of them. No matter how many times he told Johnny to tell him when he was hurt, he never listened. But this time, it was different.

Cap started him out of his thoughts, "Worried about Johnny?"

"Yeah Cap, how did you know?" Roy asked.

"Well every time one of you is hurt, I can't sleep either. I keep playing back the scene in my head, wondering if there was something I could've done to prevent it. But the one thing I know about Johnny is that he doesn't give up easily. There were times when I thought we would lose him, but he always pulled through. And this is going to be no different."

**_Cap has a point,_** Roy thought. Before he could say anything else, the phone. Knowing that only the hospital would call at midnight, Roy dashed over to the phone. He used the same greeting that fireman always used, however, in case it wasn't the hospital, "Fire station 51, Fireman Roy Desoto speaking."

It was Dixie who had called, "Hey Roy, hope we didn't wake you. Johnny is out of surgery now."

Before Roy would let himself get to optimistic, he asked, "How bad Dix?"

"Well Roy, it was better than we thought. None of the major veins or arteries were hit. What caused the bruising and the bleeding were a laceration of the liver. The bullet had lodged in it, but Dr. Brackett was able to repair it without any problem. Johnny is in recovery now, and should be ready for visitors in the morning."

The rest of the crew hadn't really been sleeping either, and had heard the phone call. All of them were now gathered around the phone, waiting for news on Johnny. Roy said goodbye to Dixie and hung up the phone. Roy then gave the news to the guys, "Johnny is going to be okay!"

After the little celebration the guys had, five firemen realized just how tired they were. They filed into the dorm, and fell asleep almost as soon as they hit their pillows.

The next morning, after the B-shift came and replaced them, the guys piled into their cars and drove to Rampart. Dixie was just leaving from her shift when they pulled up. As she passed by, she gave them Johnny's room number, room 210.

Dr. Brackett was in the room examining Johnny when the guys arrived. The look on Johnny's face said it all, he wasn't happy with whatever Dr. Brackett was doing. After the good doctor left, the guys chitchatted about nothing in particular, sports, girls, (which Hank and Roy had to roll their eyes at) the nurses that were on the floor.

Soon, everyone had to leave, satisfied that Johnny was really okay. Roy was the only one the stayed, wanting to talk to Johnny about what happened. "Johnny…" he started, not really sure where to start.

"I guess you want to know what I was thinking," Johnny read Roy's mind.

"You guess Johnny!? What were doing, not telling me there was a gun or that you were shot. I get to Rampart looking for you and they tell me that you had been shot. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Johnny let Roy rant, knowing that he needed to get things off his chest. When Roy was done he spoke, "Honestly Roy, I wasn't trying to make you worry. I saw the glint of the gun in the sunlight and the only thing I could think of was the you have a family to go home to and that I don't. I was so focused on the accident plus all the adrenaline pumping through my body made me not feel a thing until I was at Rampart. And then I collapsed. Pretty stupid now that I think about it. Sorry Roy."

With that said all of Roy's anger melted away. "It's okay Johnny. We will just keep this as a lesson for next time. I will bring something edible then next time I come and visit. Get some sleep now. See you later Junior.

"Bye Pally," was all Johnny said.

The high from shooting the fireman was started to wear off for Charlie. Knowing that he wouldn't be happy until another one was shot, he started to plan. He _would _get revenge for his dead family.


End file.
